ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Humans
With their penchant for migration and conquest, humans are more physically diverse than other common races. There is no typical human. An individual can stand from 5 feet to a little over 6 feet tall and weigh from 125 to 250 pounds. Human skin shades range from nearly black to very pale, and hair colors from black to blond (curly, kinky, or straight); males might sport facial hair that is sparse or thick. A lot of humans have a dash of nonhuman blood, revealing hints of elf, orc, or other lineages. Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and rarely live even a single century. Humans are divided into several different ethnic groups by area of the world: Khalidian (Esper), Indaran (Bay of Anor), Vinnish (Éoroden), Cirican (Deloran), Narvik (Frorenlaed), Albian (Emerald Realms), Shou (Lindao), Tessian (Midlands). Indaran Made of several subgroups, native Indarans resemble a blend of our Mediterranean and African cultures. With skin of olive to dark brown tones but never going entirely tan or black, the purest Indarans have nutty complexion and rich dark hair that falls in curls about their heads. Because of the diversity of the region however, one can find every range of skin tone and facial features in every city that lies along a trade route in the Bay region of Nodor. Albian Albia comprises the northern Emerald Realms, extending into part of Nossa. Paler, fairer people, the Albians are a mix of our Celtic and British cultures. Very little of the Albian blood is pure human: dwarven and elven blood has mixed in their bloodlines, making them a shorter people with a wide variety of build and hair colors. Vinnish The folk that inhabit Éoroden are close to our Germanic and Polish people. These people refer to themselves as Vinnish, but often others refer to them as Vinns. The hard lives that they lead defending Éoroden from its many foes has made these people almost spartan, used to hardship and loss. They are considered to have the grimmest determination to live of any human subrace. Male Germanic Names: Bernger, Dieter, Anselm, Gebhard, Adalbero, Siegbald, Werner, Ludolf, Klaber, Siegbert, Conrad, Berthold, Bernfried, Giselher, Lanfrank, Gerald, Bertrand, Hatto, Farald, Walfried, Adolf, Wolf Tessian The region known as Tessia lies in the middle of the continent of Ennorath. These lands are much like the French or Italian countryside, and the Tessians themselves exhibit some Mediterranean qualities while keeping much of the complexion and build of the northern Vinns. Cirican The people of Deloran are much like the Albians, but more American than Celtic. Their culture is a blend of American, British, and Scottish, with the heaviest emphasis being on the American. Narvic The Frorenlaed is populated by the Narvics, or the Northmen. They are quite pale and have blonde or red hair with little deviation. The darkest colors are ruddy dull copper. Khalidian The people of Esper resemble a cross between the middle east and Cuba - the accent is a semi-spanish that varies in tone and in resemblance to a middle-eastern accent from person to person. Ankra These people once commanded an empire that encompassed much of Risilia, Syra, and Ennorath in the days before the Verdant Age. They were considered the pinnacle of humankind, with dark complexions and bodies that seemed carved from the very earth. Spread as they were they began to diversify, and some factions turned to dark magics and rituals while others turned to hunter-gatherers. The result is that every culture has a little of their touch, with a few pockets being clearly influenced. Kardenath, Sudali (on Syra), and Nedhen (on Risilia) are their remnants, with Kardenath being deceased recently. Shou A land distant even to the inhabitants of Esper, Lindao was long isolated from the remainder of the world, and the people there are different from any people in the continent of Syra. Even the monsters there are unusual and tend to stay in the region. The people here resemble our southeastern Asian cultures. = Category:Races